Horenzo
Horenzo (ホレンゾ) is a Saiyan serving as a Captain in the Absalon Empire and is also the father of Purika. He arrives on earth to recruit more Pure-blood Saiyans and is the commanding leader of the DEM Squad Waffen-652. Horenzo is a major antagonist in Dragonball: Absalon. Personality Horenzo is a calm, silent and is a quite observer for the most of time, rarely speaking and keeping a serious expression on his face. After achieving the Super Saiyan transformation, Horenzo is confident in his power and gets disappointed when facing a weaker opponent. Horenzo is also very arrogant as he thinks that he is superior to all living beings, including his fellow Saiyans. He is also very cold and cruel as he has no qualms about recruiting children who has Saiyan heritage into the Absalon Empire and was following orders from his Emperor. He also very manipulative as he tried to control Pan into joining the Absalon Empire. He is also extremely persistent in his goals as he doesn't care about the Time Patrollers objective into protecting Time and will do whatever it takes to strengthen the Absalon Military. Horenzo is also extremely ruthless as he has destroyed a planet when they didn't have any surviving Saiyans and doesn't even care about distorting the main timeline in order to strengthen the Absalon military. Horenzo also fully embraced his need to get stronger and become one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Aspiring to become the strongest being, he had no desire for relationships with others at first. But when he had close friendship with Razzle, he started to change his mind. Horenzo is also very loyal to Lord Erion and sees him as the Ultimate God who will cleanse the world of the weak and will do whatever it takes to please him. Horenzo is also very compassionate to his fellow Saiyans, especially that of Kyabetsu and will aid them in battle. Powers and Abilities As a Captain in the Absalon Military, Horenzo is a very powerful Saiyan, being able to take on both Pan and Bulla at the same time. In his Super Saiyan 4 form, Horenzo is stated to be nearly comparable to Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form, but is physically no match against Shido. His power level is about 2,900,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight - The ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. * Super Energy Wave Volley '- Horenzo releases a rapid barrage of purple energy blasts at his opponent, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * '''Lethal Sphere -' Horenzo uses this attack after Katarina Westcott taught it to him. He gathers a spark of ki red energy on the index finger and, once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. * '''Death Cannon - '''Horenzo holds one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it (in a manner similar to the Explosive Demon Wave). Then, he fires a large purplish-pink energy wave or energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a huge amount of damage. The blast creates a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and has an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. This is Horenzo's ultimate attack. Transformations Super Saiyan Horenzo achieved this form, after training with Kosho. This form increases the power by a factor of 50. In this form, Horenzo can hold his own against Gohan in his Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 120,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 Horenzo achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 2 form. The multiplication for this form is about a factor of 6. In this form, Horenzo can fight equally with Gotenks in his Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 720,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 3 Horenzo achieved this form, after mastering the Super Saiyan 3 form. Horenzo's great ki and rage allowed him go beyond Super Saiyan 2 and enter Super Saiyan 3 in one transformation. In this form, Horenzo can hold his own against both Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 2 form and Piccolo. His power level in this form is about 36,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Horenzo achieved this form, after obtaining the Golden Great Ape form. While not part of the traditional line of the Super Saiyan forms, Super Saiyan 4 is more powerful than Super Saiyan 3. In this form, Horenzo is nearly equal to Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form, but proved to be no match against Shido. His power level in this form is about 360,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4: Full Power Horenzo achieved this form, after mastering the full-power of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Horenzo's appearance as a Super Saiyan 4: Full Power is still the same as his regular Super Saiyan 4 form, except that he has gained a red-aura that is similar to the Super Saiyan Rose form. This is the maximum power of a Super Saiyan 4. In this form, Horenzo is able to easily overpower Future Trunks. His power level in this form is about 3,600,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships '''Horenzo and Future Trunks - Horenzo appears to have a hatred against Future Trunks and the Time Patrollers for their interference against the Absalon Empire. Horenzo and Razzle - Horenzo shares a close friendship with Razzle and will defend him against the Time Patrollers. Horenzo and Chronoa - Horenzo shares a great hatred against Chronoa for her interference against his plans and wants to eliminate her. Horenzo and Shido - Horenzo holds a great deal of contempt against Shido, but nonetheless wants to recruit him into the Absalon or destroy him. Once he found out about Shido's God-like power, Horenzo developed an intense fear against him. Horenzo and Katarina '''- Horenzo shares a very close relationship with Katarina and is very loyal to her in everyway. '''Horenzo and Lord Erion - Horenzo is incredibly loyal and fearful towards Lord Erion and refers to him as 'Your Majesty'. Quotes (To Future Trunks) "No? should our future look like our past? In war-time, every Saiyan is obligated to participate in battle. Even quarter Saiyans and below." (To Future Trunks) "Silence, boy. You don't seem to comprehend the situation very well. The people wanted it." "The constitution was amended." (To Future Trunks and Future Gohan) "The same goes for you time patrollers. We don't have the codes for time travelling, but we are aware of the side effects. There are consequences for every change, surely you know this and yet you continue to traverse the timelines. In that way, you are a threat of our kingdom."Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Saiyans